Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-234539 (PTD 1) discloses a control device of a hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle includes an internal combustion engine (hereinafter, referred to as “engine”), exhaust gas purifying means for purifying exhaust gas from the engine using a catalyst, a motor generator, and an external terminal to supply electric power generated by the motor generator outside of the vehicle. The control device includes a switch to switch the normal mode to a power generation mode for external power feeding. In the power generation mode, the control device maintains the engine at a speed greater than or equal to a predetermined speed in order to activate the catalyst of the exhaust gas purifying means.